


As You Wish

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clara is Buttercup, and Basil, aka the Doctor, is Westley, aka, the Dread Pirate Roberts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

“But why,” asks the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, stomping her foot. “Why would you kidnap me and take me away?” Her grey-haired captor simply stands mute, almost as if uncertain. But what could cause the Dread Doctor Roberts to hesitate at a moment like this?

Something snaps inside Clara, and she pours her frustration into a single shove, catching the Man in Black utterly by surprise, and more than a little off-balance, and he stumbles and falls down the ravine to the Fire Swamps below.

Her heart nearly stops when she hears three words echoing up at her.

“Duty!... Of!... Care!...”

“Basil!” she cries, and without a thought, she throws herself over the edge after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if there is any more to this or not; we'll see. But if so, this scene is the germ, because a world in which "I had a duty of care" =/= "I love you" is not one in which I am comfortable living. Which, of course, led to other people who are adorable saps and use odd euphemisms for "I love you..."
> 
> Anyway, I don't know, maybe I'll do a couple of other mash-up scenes and add them as chapters, maybe I won't. I don't expect I'll do a complete retelling of the entire film (not least because Clara has way too much agency and autonomy to fit neatly into the Buttercup role and would probably wind up seriously deforming the narrative. Although, that could be fun in its own way... Anyway, we'll see.


End file.
